


Now without prescription!

by VerticalCouch



Series: Medicinal Properties [1]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Humor, Viagra, shameless dick jokes, soft Lizzington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerticalCouch/pseuds/VerticalCouch
Summary: While on a case Elizabeth discovers something about Reddington and feelings get the better of her as she confronts certain truths about herself and him.Dembe followed her gaze and hid the smile in his own drink as he watched her basically being engulfed by jealousy.  “He’s buying the team time…”





	Now without prescription!

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this funny concept while rewatching the series and enjoying the whole Lizzington dynamic. This was very fun to write and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it. Please leave a comment or anything you find I need to improve on!

Number 785 Wilson Cox

That was the next name on the list that Raymond Reddington had delivered to the taskforce that day. As a notorious weapon handler in the criminal underground he had made sure to stay off the grid and kept every transaction in a infamous ledger. A ledger the FBI could use to round up a small empire of criminal activity and Reddington could use to expand his own. 

“So this guy just keeps this phone book size of a ledger in his room at all time?” Ressler commented a bit incredulously and pushed another nightstand to the side. “That’s pretty obvious..”

Elizabeth Keen shook her head and was going through some of the left side dressers. “Reddington says the guy always hides it in a different place and he alone knows where it is. We only know it’s in this room because Reddington has got a deal going on with him.“  
She shifted some of the black boxer shorts and felt something wrapped in one of them. 

“Yeah well I’m still not convinced Reddington is doing this out of the purity of his...heart…” He trailed off at the last word of his sentence when he saw Elizabeth taking a dark blue box from the pair of boxers and let out a chuckle.  
Elizabeth wiggled the box a bit so the pills rattled within and grinned. “Seems like Cox needs a bit of help firing the guns..” 

Before Ressler could make another comment about cocking the gun , Reddington voice came from the doorway.  
“Agent Ressler? Agent Keen? Why are you ransacking MY room..? “ Elizabeth whirled around to his voice , box still in hand and looked surprised at him. “YOUR room? I thought you said 502 was Cox’s room…” 

“ 602…” Reddington corrected her dryly and eyed her still holding the box. “One...up…” Elizabeth saw his eyes flicker to the box she was still holding and was now painfully aware of how he had said the instruction and flushed all the way up to her face while throwing the box back in the drawer. 

“You mean we’ve just wasted our time going through your things? “ Ressler replied annoyed and shifted the nightstand back into place. “We have to get up there before Cox returns. “ 

Reddington walked in now depositing his hat on a nearby hook and nodded a bit. “ You’ll be in luck then, Cox isn’t going to be here this time but his daughter will. She’s currently staying in his room where the ledger will be. “ 

Elizabeth watched him and felt the blush still lingering a bit on her face so cleared her throat to regain composure and focus on the job. “Then we need to find a way to lure her out so we can go in. ” She sighed in annoyance from both the situation and the position she was in. 

Reddington just looked up and smiled. Still a bit amused that they at least shared their embarrassment. “ Leave that to me “ 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Dembe took his seat again to Elizabeth and handed her another drink and smiled. “Is something wrong?” 

Elizabeth, still watching Reddington and Melanie from afar, took a sip of her drink. “No...nothing...the team is currently in the room going through it all.. “ She grimaced and took another, now larger , gulp of her drink as Reddington leaned in and whispered something in Melanie’s ear. 

Dembe followed her gaze and hid the smile in his own drink as he watched her basically being engulfed by jealousy. “He’s buying the team time…” 

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow at that comment and turned fully to Dembe,now properly disgusted by the chuckles and giggles coming from the nearby table. 

“Oh come now Dembe you know better than I do he’s as randy as rabbit…” With one more gulp she finished her drink and Dembe shook his head slightly.

She now fully turned back to the table to look at the flirting couple again and scoffed.“ She should at least know that he can’t get it up..”  
Dembe coughed as the liquid shot in the wrong place and looked at her surprised.

“ Elizabeth…Envy is not a good thing to follow...especially not after your fifth drink..” 

“ I’m going to go tell her. “ She got up and Dembe quickly placed his hand on her arm to stop her when he saw Reddington and Melanie get up as well. With a subtle nod from the man and a quizzical look at Elizabeth ,Dembe knew that the proverbial tie on the doorknob was placed. 

Elizabeth halted for a moment and saw the looks that passed between the two men and instantly understood the meaning so before Dembe could protest and stop her she had followed the couple and squeezed into the elevator with them standing on Reddington’s other side. “ Sorry going up as well…” 

Melanie gave her a polite smile and pressed the number 5 button and waited patiently as the older elevator moved up.  
Elizabeth slightly shifted on her feet as the cabin slowly clunked up. 

“It can take a little while. It’s quite old…” 

“ It happens. It being rusty and all..” 

“ They should just make people aware that it can take longer…” 

Red tilted his head and looked at her pointedly. “ Stop it.”  
Melanie caressed his arm a little bit as she felt the tension in the confined space “Raymond? What’s wrong? “ 

Elizabeth crossed her arms now in defiance“ Stop what? I am just saying that if the equipment is broken they should warn people. “ 

Reddington moved past her with Melanie as the door opened and passed to the door trying to ignore her. Elizabeth was hot on their tail however. “ No but honestly don’t you think they should at least put on a sign…?” 

Having just unlocked the door but not going in he turned to Elizabeth and looked at her annoyed and dumbfounded. “ What on earth is the matter with you?”  
Elizabeth just shrugged and crossed her arms. “ Nothing I just…” 

“ Then good! “ He cut her off and ushered Melanie in and closed the door louder than he needed to. 

+++

Elizabeth felt herself fuming at the giggling coming from the next room and pressed the button to the com she was wearing.  
“ How is it going up there guys? Almost done? “ 

“Agent Ressler has just found the ledger. We have cleaned everything up and confirming it is that one. The fake has been planted. Going down to the rendezvous point again. You got eyes on Reddington?” 

Elizabeth clicked the response button and felt a sort of relief wash over her. “ On it now. Thanks guys. “  
She took the com off the channel and got up and moved to 502 and knocked loudly. 

The giggling stopped briefly and there was a few moments of silence before a dishevelled and annoyed Reddington opened the door. “ Elizabeth…? “ 

“ You know people are trying to sleep here? “  
Melanie appeared behind Reddington and gingerly held onto his shoulder “ Sorry but what’s going on? Ray is this a problem? “ 

“No Mel ..just..”  
Elizabeth interjected this time “actually MEL ..yes there is. He’s a Don juan...honestly. “ 

Melanie looked in between them and smiled uncomfortably “ Clearly there is something going on here...Look I didn’t mean to get in between you two. “ She now looked at Elizabeth “ You can have him. Don’t be so jealous…” 

With that she moved in between them and hurried to get into the elevator before it had closed again after the last person had left. 

Elizabeth tried to get a last “I am not….! “ but as soon as Melanie left, Reddington pulled her inside the room with him and closed the door behind them. 

“What in hell has gotten into you?!” He threw his hands up slightly in frustration. She only crossed her arms again to signal distance and shrugged off his comment. “What do you mean? I was only trying to sleep..” 

Reddington waved it off and started putting his shirt back into his trousers. The movement made her gaze unconsciously drift to where his hands were and she saw the obvious strain the trousers were in. 

The blush and warmth that filled her face spread all over the nape of her neck now too and down her own body. “ Stop denying it, you’ve been a sour grape all evening towards me and making obvious remarks and…”  
His hands halted as he saw her gaze and followed it and looked down at himself and then up at her. Her eyes instantly shot up too and met his eyes, she looked caught and was. “ It’s just...I..” 

Reddington arched an eyebrow and nodded to urge her on . “ Go on Agent Keen...tell me why you’ve been acting so jealous…Why does this current knowledge about me bother you so?” 

She turned even redder if that was possible and didn’t know where to exactly look so the wall behind him would have to do. “ It doesn’t bother me, I just never thought...and I am not jealous..” 

He just puffed out noncommittal grunt at that and gathered his discarded jacket from the sofa. “ Goodnight Elizabeth...If you don’t mind I am rather uncomfortable and in need of a cold shower…” He moved to the bathroom and shut the door letting her stay in his room. 

She briefly looked around and noticed that the bed had been untouched and felt herself breathe a small sigh of relief. Unsure where the relief came from but disturbed at herself that the thought of Reddington having sex wasn’t the problem. 

+++++++++  
A few hours later Reddington woke up from a soft sound coming from behind the walls, he sleepily checked the clock on the nightstand and noticed that it had only been a couple of hours since he had had his very frustrating shower and his third glass of scotch.

He sat up carefully and noticed Dembe was sleeping peacefully on the nearby couch. He turned his head slightly as the faint sounds came from the wall tohis right and silently got up and went to listen. 

Elizabeth allowed the guy to put his hands under her blouse, she had gone downstairs after seeing Reddington last and tried to banish any thoughts about him.  
She had never really considered Reddington in a sexual context, there might have been a vague dream once or twice but nothing as concrete as the ones swirling in her mind at the moment.  
So when she saw this guy across the bar making eyes at her she took the rational way to just get it out of her system. It had been a while for her after all and….

A sharp knock on the door made the guy curse slightly and stop his movements. “ Who the fuck is that..?” 

“ Elizabeth Keen! If you are having sex in there so help me god I will barge down this door!”  
Now it was her turn to curse and moved away from the guy and opened the door to find a pissed off, clad in his pajama's, Reddington. “ I don’t see how it is any of your business but I…”  
Reddington didn’t let her finish and entered the room. “ If I am not having sex you aren’t having sex...out!” He motioned to the guy who just looked at him incredulously so he took out the gun that was holstered on his back and clicked the safety off . “ Again? “ 

Elizabeth gasped slightly as the guy scrambled past them to get away from the lunatic aiming a gun at him and yanked Red’s arm down. “ You can’t just threaten to shoot the guy to get rid of him!” Red watched the guy leaving and running for the elevator and nodded and pocketed the gun again. “ I can and I have. “ 

Then he turned back to her and mirrored her annoyance and tone. “You are such a hypocrite, so you purposefully block me from having sex the whole evening and then go out and find a sleaze yourself?” 

Elizabeth passed by him and sat down on the end of her bed. “ Now who is acting like a sour grape..are YOU jealous? “  
Reddington watched her for a solid few moments and how apparent her state of undress was and impulse took over in that moment. “ Yes.”

She nodded and started to open her mouth to counter when she realised what he had said. She watched him a bit surprised and blinked slowly as the acknowledgement of his jealousy registered slowly.

“And you were too. Don’t deny it. So to make sure neither of us is having sex tonight I am staying right here…” He turned to look at the couch and plopped down.  
“Throw me a pillow, will you? And that bed runner.” She kept looking at him a bit puzzled for a moment and then got up quietly,bundled up the things he asked and brought them over to the couch. 

“ You’ll pull your back..” 

“ I’ve slept in worse places…” 

“ You could use the bed. “ 

“You are in it..” 

“ I know. It is big enough.” 

He stopped fluffing up the cushion and looked up and saw that her anger and annoyance had melted a bit in her eyes and realised his own was gone too. So he got up again and took the pillow and bed runner back to the bed. 

It took a total of 10 mins for them to get comfortable under the covers and lie in silence. Both mulling over what the other had admitted verbally and non verbally. 

When 20 minutes or so had passed he shifted and their feet brushed unintentionally under the covers.  
“I once was travelling in the outskirts of Brazil, there was a small town there that claimed to have the most fertile men in the whole world. I asked around and discovered it was some kind of herbal tea they gave to newlywed husbands that made them last throughout the entirety of the wedding night. “ 

She turned her head a bit and saw the soft outlines of his face. “ Let me guess...you tried it out. “ 

He laughed a bit and nodded. “ I had the night of my life…but I was sore as hell for the next two weeks.”  
She now laughed a bit too and shifted purposefully this time to let their feet touch again. After another moment of comfortable silence she broke it again. “Can I ask if it’s medical?” 

He shifted closer to her and shook his head. “No , nothing medical. I think it’s more psychological. “  
She noticed the slight emotion he tried to hide and felt the need to reach out and lay her hand on his chest. “I am sorry I was such a bitch,I was just..” 

He smiled and put his own hand on hers, relishing in soft weight it had on his chest. “Jealous...it’s fine Lizzie..I find it quite pleasant..oomph!” She jabbed her knuckles softly in  
his side.  
“Don’t get cocky..” She shifted now close enough so they were touching and linked their legs. “Your ego is already big enough” 

Warmth and relaxation passed through his body as he felt them for the first time this evening and closed his eyes.  
“Noted. We’ll resume normal banter tomorrow then. “  
“Agreed. “


End file.
